Amazed
by JM
Summary: No, this is not a songfic. Dedicated to DigitalAnimeFox for letting me use a little of her fic for this one. Well, I'm not sure how to describe it. It's a Taiora, and I do think it was quite good. Please R&R!


AN: I know! I know! I was suppose to be finishing **Rivals **and **Misunderstanding **but I just have to write this little ficcie. Hope you guys like it too. This is a Taiora. I'm not really sure if it's a romance. This is one of those " Dear Diary" ficcies, but pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee don't click the back button! This story is kind of a Father's Day fic. I didn't get to write a Mother's Day story, so I made this little one. Please, if you don't like the story, just email me, don't put it on the reviews. I would really appreciate it. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Dedication: To the wonderful DigitalAnimeFox! Thank you so much for letting me borrow " First Meeting". Read it minna, you are going to love it! So kawaii!

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it! Tears me up inside that **I don't own Digimon!** (-_-)

~*~

****

Amazed 

6-17-01

Journal,

Sometimes I feel as though I'm not fit enough to be a husband. I'm always busy with work, and I hardly spend anytime with my wife nowadays. You know sometimes when we're lying in bed, I'd ask her if she's happy with me and if she doesn't regret marrying me. Her answer's always the same though. Yes. That three letter word always bring a smile on my face. She always say it with such enthusiasm that I can't help but feel happy inside.

My wife. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. Yeah, I know that every married man say that, but I really think that way. She never cease to amaze me. I learn something new about her everyday. Heh, I really don't know where I'll be right now if I hadn't met her. Probably some punk rock star with a million tattoos and a face full of holes. Very unlikely, I know, considering the fact that I'm not into music that much. Yamato and Mimi are the musicians in our group. Anyway, I really don't want to think about what I would've looked like if she didn't come to my life.

Have I ever told you that time when we first met? Probably not huh? Well, actually it was a really cute story. Oy! Now I'm sounding like Mimi! Cute?! Well, back to the topic. It was when we were five years old. Man, that's like, twenty years ago! But, yeah I still remember. Well, it happened in a park somewhere. I was playing with my soccer ball, which I can barely hold with my tiny paws, I mean, hands, while my mom talk to some other parents I don't even know. Well, being the great soccer player that I am, I tried to kick the ball as hard as I can. Of course I didn't know it would travel some hundred meters away and hit a poor girl's sand castle. Alright, it was about twelve meters. Anyway, I didn't know somebody was at the sand box because the next thing I knew was me warning the little girl to look out. I rushed over to the girl and asked if she was okay. 

Instead of crying like little girls do all the time, she shouted, and I quote this, " I hate you!"

Wow! Talk about harsh huh? Well, I couldn't really blame her. If I was in her shoes, I would've done something more severe than yell a little, " I hate you" phrase after almost getting hit by a soccer ball. I, of course was shocked. I mean hey, she should be thankful that I warned her, right? That I didn't actually hit her? But then I saw what made her loathe me as she pointed her finger towards the sand. I almost hit her and to top it all of, her sandcastle was destroyed. I felt really bad. Then this idea hit me. I told her that I'll help her build another one. So we did, and it was more beautiful than the original one. I was about ready to leave when she called out to me. She had asked me what my ball is for. I smiled and told her it's for soccer. She asked me if she could play and I said sure. It's not much fun playing by yourself you know. So I taught her the rules and everything she needs to know about soccer. Then before I knew it, we were playing like pros! The game ended with a tied score. (AN: This story is the one I borrowed from DAF. Read it! Tai and Sora are so cuddly!)

I didn't know I felt something more than friendship towards her. Hello! I was only five when we met. I can't even change Kari's diaper then. Well, not that I need to change her diaper.

Journal, I actually regretted teaching her how to play soccer. I mean, she's now as good a player as I am. I knew I shouldn't have taught her that special move. Now every time we play, she always wins! 

We've been friends ever since then. We attended the same school and we were on the same soccer team. Then when we were eleven, we went on this summer camp where we, along with other five kids, learned our destinies. Wow, that was deep. 

But seriously, I think that our adventures in the Digital World only strengthened the bond of our friendship. There was this one time when we were searching for her crest. Izzy got an email from this weirdo Digimon called Datamon, saying that if we help him escape, he'll lead us to the crest we're looking for. It wasn't that hard to make seven gullible kids to believe him, so of course we took the bait. The night before we were to rescue Datamon, Sora had asked me if it was worth fighting Etemon (who came out of nowhere that afternoon and ordered his goons to surround the upside down pyramid) head on just to find her crest. 

That's one thing I've learned about her. She's not willing to sacrifice others to get what she wants or deserve for that matter. Well, all of us are not willing to sacrifice anything, but at that time, I didn't know that the rest of the group felt the same way. I assured her that even if it was anybody else's crest, it's all worth it. Besides, my hands were itching to get a hold of that monkey and beat him to a pulp.

If I had known that Datamon couldn't be trusted, I wouldn't have believed him. But like many people say, regret always follows after the deed was done. Or something like that. I mean, after we helped him escape his prison, he repaid us by taking Sora and cloning her! I felt anger flared up inside me. It was really more of a self-loathing. I mean, I could've saved her if I went through that electric wall. But Izzy chose that to be the perfect time to inform me that everything that happens in the Digital World will have the same affect in the real world. Great. But then again, he did save me from being a burnt toast, so I thank him for that.

Did you know I almost lost my soul mate that day? She almost fell through that hole and swallowed by Etemon's garbage network. I don't even know what it was, and I don't want to go through details. Let's just say that Sora was saved, by me of course, and everything was cool. That is, until Etemon decided to poke his ugly head once again and ruin our little reunion. 

Man, I've had a lot of memorable experience with Sora. But like everyone else, not all of those memories are good. Who could forget about heartaches, right? I've had many. But probably the most painful, and yet heart-fluttering event that had happened between us was during that Christmas Eve when we were fourteen. 

I've met up with the Digidestineds, old and new except Mimi who was currently in the US, to watch Matt's performance. I pulled Sora to the side to tell her something. I had finally found the guts to tell her I like, no, love her, and I knew that that night was the night. After checking for any possible listeners and finding none, I just blurted out what I wanted her to know. Boy did she break my heart that night. It turns out that the cookies she made and was holding close to her chest was for my best friend Yamato.

Big Christmas surprise, huh? At first, I thought that she liked him because he's a rock star and good looking. You know, the same reason that hundreds of girls like him. I'm not saying I'm not good looking because I think I am, but I guess Matt just possess that rock star aura that makes every girl swoon at his feet. Like… Jun, Davis' sister, who's so totally crazy about cute boys especially Matt. I was ready to cry right then and there. My love chose my best friend over me! Me! The one she have known practically all her life. The one who can read her like a book. 

The concert was interrupted by that stupid Digimon. Look, I'm not even gonna go through that whole thing. All you need to know is that was the last night we spent together in Odaiba before going around the entire world saving people's lives. It took some time, but we defeated all the Digimon, and my heartache was pushed aside for a little while. (AN: Sorry, I don't remember that episode that much!) 

That is, after we returned to school after winter break. You don't know how much pain I went through everyday, seeing my best friend and the one I love make out in the hall. Well, they just kiss, but that really hurts. I thought in time the pain would go away and I would find someone new. Which I did. Her name was Christine. But after a month, we broke up. I just couldn't get Sora off my mind!

Then about a week later, I found out that they broke up too. Sora told me that things isn't working out anymore for them. I was the first one to comfort her at that time. I was kind of mad at Matt for making my girl cry, but at the same time, I felt really glad that they're through. No matter how mean that sound. 

I didn't ask her to go on a date with me. I mean, a real date. We just hang out most of the time. Go to the movies, walk around the park, talk about nothing, and all that friendly stuff. I didn't try to date her because I don't like her anymore. Quite the contrary actually. I know she was still hurting, and I figured she wouldn't want to be in a relationship then. Besides, I wanted her to notice the new me. I wasn't the once childish, soccer crazed boy she knew. I wanted to show her that I've now become a serious, hard-working guy, and yet still the humorous and courageous leader. With big hair. I can't cut the hair, you know. It's too precious. 

She did notice the changes. Before I knew what was happening, she had fallen madly in love with me! I asked her to be mine when we were twenty three. I knew it was still too early to get married, but hey, my love can't wait. She said yes, which kind of surprised me. But most of all, made me the happiest man alive.

Now do you see why I love my wife so much? Like I've said, she never cease to amaze me. Then once again today, Father's Day, she had given me something I've been longing for in a long time. 

It all started just a few days ago, after Mimi's bridal shower. Oh, did I mention that she and Yamato are getting married? Well, we got home at about one o'clock in the morning, and my wife was exhausted as I am. She fell asleep in the car, so I just carried her up to our house. When I opened the door of our bedroom, she stirred slightly and woke up. She all but jumped away from me and quickly fled to the bathroom. Obviously, I was confused. So I knocked on the door and asked if she was alright. She didn't answer. I was getting worried, so I did what a normal caring husband would do. I barged in. I saw her umm… throwing up in the bathtub, holding at the marble rim for dear life. I rushed over to her and she just collapse! 

Okay, I was then ready to cry. I mean, my wife suddenly collapsed and I don't even know what's wrong. Thinking fast, I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Yamato and Mimi's phone number. Great thinking huh? I don't know why I didn't dial 911. They quickly went to our house. Funny, because they never suggested on taking her to the hospital as well. Ever notice that stress makes people forget important things? Anyway back to the topic. 

For the past two days, Sora had been really sick. I urged her to go to the hospital, (thankful that my brain is finally working once again to suggest such an action) but she refused. So I called Mimi for help. I knew she's the only one who could make her listen. So today, they went to the clinic. 

Let me tell you, it was not easy to wait around the house for three hours. I wanted to come with her, but she refused. Finally she came back with a scared look on her face. I was getting scared to say the least. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before I began my interrogation. 

I had asked her what happened, but she didn't reply. 

" Sora please," I pleaded for the fifth time for her to tell me what's wrong. She still held that look on her face, which didn't help decrease my tension.

" The doctor… the doctor… said," she started, her voice barely audible. " She said…"

" What did she said?"

" She said that you are going to be a dad." Her face slowly broke out into a smile as she looked up to me.

My brain took a few minutes to comprehend what I just heard. 

" Bu-wha-how-whe-are-" I stuttered. You would too if you were in my shoes.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I cried happily, once I've swallowed in everything. " ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OH MY GOSH! OH!"

Then I kissed her hard on the lips, which she didn't mind at all. I all but jump in front of the street and dance in happiness. A daddy! ME! 

I continued to shout like mad.

" Honey, I suggest you stop if you don't want our child to be deaf."

I smiled happily towards my wife, tears of joy streaming down my face.

I'm going to be a Daddy! Me! Taichi Kamiya.

Soon-to-be-a Dad,

Tai

~*

AN: Wow! I finished it in one day! I hope it wasn't that bad. I kinda like it. And I know Father's Day is not till this Sunday, but I'm afraid I might forget to upload it. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, please review. 

Bye and God Bless!

~angel joy87~ 


End file.
